Talk:Alistair
Layout with Box? Is it just me, or is Alistair's character box now weirdly squished? Loleil 10:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) It is. I'm not sure what to do about it though... DarkSpecie 10:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I did some retooling that seems to have fixed the problem. The image of Alistair is a bit large now, but I kind of like it! Plus, the page reflows well enough that it really doesn't look that bad. Even at lower resolutions. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Friday, June 5, 2009 @ 10:10 am (ET) That entry about him being a romance option felt good, I bet. Right, Selty? :-) MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 20:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander ... :) yeeeessss-- 21:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to edit the box, so figured I'd just ask - would it be possible (or more appropriate) to link Steve Valentine's actual website rather than his IMDB page? It's http://www.stevevalentine.com/ --Fritti Tailchaser 15:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Quote Where is the, "death" one from, for that matter!? Is David Gaider secretly coming on this site to sneak quotes in? --Selty 07:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I believe 173.34.202.195's comment about Cori May's signature provides the answer. So sadly it's probably not David Gaider. But on the other hand, they are anonymous, so you never know... Loleil 07:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) 03:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) No, sorry, I'm not Mr. Gaider. ;) Though if you look for Cori's posts on the forum, I believe the signature's still the same. Spoiler Just a heads up for when we can get a confirmation, I am almost 100 percent sure that Alistair is the son of Fiona and Maric, and therefore an heir to the throne. There is a screenshot of him in the royal golden armour. (Can't find the link, but it's from the same site as Zevran's screenshot that confirms his preference) --Selty 02:05, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :NOOOOOOOOOOOO why don't I ever listen when they say 'spoiler'?! You couldn't mean this, right? http://www.ag.ru/screenshots/dragon_age_origins/313507#show It's the 81st picture, in case anyone cares to know. I'm pretty sure that's Alistair, anyway. And this: http://www.ag.ru/screenshots/dragon_age_origins/313464#show Alright, that's definitely him. That's the 80th. Well, since we don't know the context we can't be sure... HelterSkelter 16:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) No. It's confirmed. Sorry guys I was as upset as being spoiled as you are. In any case, it is one ending you can get.--Selty 01:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Xander? Why is Maric listed as Xander? Is there something I'm missing? I don't recall Maric ever being referred to as Xander. Cynnamin 19:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I believe it was used to shield spoilers for the time being before I put up the template. --Selty 20:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Alistair and Mages "Making another character fill the tanking roll is usually advisable if the player character is using magic or ranged damage.", is this a correct fact? If so, what is the reason for this? -- Snfonseka 11:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : I don't see that text in the article, so it must have already been removed. -- 20:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Someone please clarify before I edit "Alistair was not Eamon's son, but King Maric's. Maric sheltered the boy to hide his existence from Queen Rowan, Maric's wife, despite his feeling of glory, by advice of his friend Loghain Mac Tir. His father was the last King of Ferelden making him the true heir to the throne before his half-brother King Calian. " Can anyone clarify exactly what this paragraph is trying to say? What does it mean by 'despite his feeling of glory'? What glory? Over the birth of a bastard son? If it's unrelated to Alister, why is it even mentioned? And why is Alister heir before Cailan? Even if he was older-- which he is not-- Cailan is the legitimate son. Alister is heir before Queen Anora, yes, but certainly not Cailan. I am about to go over that introduction paragraph with an axe, so if you wrote any of those sections, please clarify your meaning or it may vanish mysteriously. --Lilkam 10:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Feelings of glory, my guess would be putting your legitimate son on the throne, despite the fact that Alistair may be an older brother. Legitimate or not, Alistair is the kings first son and therefore the first heir. Which is why if you accept Morrigan's deal after supporting Alistair as king, and try to talk Alistair into it, he will worry about his bastard child ever attempting to claim the throne considering he doesn't trust Morrigan. Hope this helps. --MiyuEmi 10:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : Feelings of glory because he put his legitimate son on the throne? Perhaps my understanding of the word "glory" is different from everyone else? It still doesn't make much sense. :You've raised the issue that Alister is in fact older than Cailin. However, I do not ever recall Alister ever saying he was the elder. In fact, I've always thought Alister was the younger brother, from appearance and attitude. It is, of course possible that he is indeed the elder, but if so, I would like to see a source. Is it from the books? Something the writers wrote on a forum? What makes you believe Alister is older and this isn't just interpolation? If it's purely speculation on both sides, we should keep that vague until it has been proven either way. :Legitimacy is a big issue for the throne. The legitimate heir is the first heir, that is definite. Illegitimate elder sons are grey areas: and great fodder for rebellions, which is why Alister would worry since his true heir would not be the eldest and therefore in danger from opportunists. But his legitimate heir is the true heir. Alister is definitely NOT before Cailin. :--Lilkam 06:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) It is possible that Alister was born before Cailin. The oppisite could also be true. with out a definite source it will be next to impossible to tell who was actually born first and who was born second. -- KageZX 23:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) About Alistair and Cailin... The only clue about their age difference I could find that suggests Alistair might be older is in one of those random conversations with other party members. Between Alistair and Whynn or Leliana (I don't remember which one). In short - let's say Whynn asks Alistair if he had a relationship with his brother and he says that he only met him once, while he was still in Redcliff, and Alistair said to him something like: Hello, your majesty.. and Cailin said: Wow, swords! (or something like that) and ran off. So, in that case, it could be, that Cailin was a little boy, easily distracted with shinny weapons, and Alistair was in fact few years older. But you never know with those two, because let's face it, they are both pretty childish. :) The conversation is between Alistair and Wynne. --Vehlr 17:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Alistair Concept Art - I am dubious about that concept art. It isn't shown in my collector's edition art book as being Alistair - it's shown as a random 'warrior' /pc model. Alistair's only illustration is a screen shot on Alistair's page.All the other characters have an illustration on their page except him, in fact. :It's on the official website, under his character page. That's him, alright. 19:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hardening Personality Right can someone explain this to me?, I'm curious as to how one hardens Alistair's personality is this through dialogue that would make you lose approval or can you still gain from it? because I've seen nothing that would suggest he'll walk away feeling improved? less-manly? Zf6hellion 02:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Essentially after you go talk to Goldana with him, you have the option to tell him that "Everyone looks out for themselves. You should learn that." and he'll agree, then not want to talk right away. If you go talk to him later, essentially if you say anything but "That's not what I meant. Don't do that!" his personality will be hardened. It doesn't change him much, but he'll be more accepting of becoming King, and allow him to accept a threesome with Isabella. --Emynii 02:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Right... now I have to go and try that... and it's not what you think! (sort of) Zf6hellion 03:09, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Is it possible to spare Loghain and have Alistair become the king after hardening his personality? Has anyone been able to achieve this? Johnnyriot999 04:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::It is. After hardening his personality I was able to persuade him to marry Anora and become king, but he always leaves the party if Loghain is allowed to live. Loleil 04:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I've replaced the word alter with harden regarding Alistair's personality change at the end of his personal quest. In fact, "harden" and "hardening" are in such common use throughout this wiki, especially in the epilogue, that the term very badly needs its own subsection that can be hotlinked from all those other pages. --Phiont 12:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Issue with continuity? Anora as queen but Alistair referenced as king? I placed Anora on the throne without anyone ruling with her. Yet in every dialogue afterwords Alistair continues to speak as though I nominated him to be king. He insisted on slaying the archdemon because as king it was his responsibilities. This has happened before in previous runthroughs. Is this a known bug or just something with my game?--Emynii 01:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I hope it's a known bug and they fix it soon, because the same thing happened to me! Loleil 05:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, as much as it stinks for that issue, I'm glad other people are having it. I was worried I had some corrupted game files :/--Emynii 05:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Alistair Family relations --Here Lay Spoilers-- I have read both books that are pre DA:O. From my understanding, Alistair is born at the end of the 2nd book (The Calling) at which point in time Cailan is already 9 years old. Also, despite the fact that during the game they repeatedly said his mother was a servant at Arl Eamon's castle, you find out differently in the book. His mother was a Grey Warden Elf Mage named Fiona, his father was indeed King Maric. At the end of The Calling, Fiona asks Maric to raise him as a normal human, away from royalty. She wished for him to have a happy life, uncomplicated by the whole Grey Warden/Elf/King parentage. At this point in time, Queen Rowan had already been dead for a few years. It is most likely that the servant girl mother was made up to hide his mother's true identity from him. I'm not saying that Goldanna's mother didn't die at Eamon's castle in child birth, just that it was convenient for a cover story for Alistair to be told. Fiona is possably still alive at Grey Warden headquarters, since it thought that her..experiences..in The Calling might prevent her from having to go through it again. Also, Duncan knew who Alistair's parents were. Had, in fact, traveled with them in The Calling. He promised the 2 of them that he would 'watch over' the baby and bring them news about it when he could. It most likely that he purposely conscripted Alistair to get him away from the Chantry as part of his 'watching over' duties. This is of course all assuming that the baby in the last few pages of The Calling is indeed Alistair. If it is not, then there is yet another brother out there somewhere. 08:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well someone would have to pry answers from BioWare then eh? heh heh, but as far as this goes it does make me curious for an answer to this case, a third sibling would be rather funny (well to me) or his mother being Fiona would cast some nice lights in the dark if you know what I mean - regardless unless there's a Q&A sometime soon we'll have to look to Dragon Age 2's release for more details. I had thought of this as well. If so, then Goldanna's claim that the baby died in childbirth with her mother was true and Alistair was not actually her brother. He never says where that information came from. The secret would have died with Duncan since any other character that would have known doesn't exist in the game.--Cynicalitalian 14:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Arl Eamon? Bann Teigan? Shouldn't they know whose child it was that lived in their castle for 10 years? What could be the purpose of slandering Maric as an adulterer, when Rowan was already dead when Alistair was born? -- 23:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I sort of asumed Alistair thought that his mother was a servent girl, when Fiona was the actual mother. Coroxn 16:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The issue isn't who his father was. It was Maric. Maric was an adulterer. In a sense. (My personal opinion, not trying to start any fights. Even if Rowan was dead at time of conception, it's not like he had moved on in a marriage.) As Coroxn pointed out, Alistair thought his mother was a servant girl. It quite possable that Maric either a. didn't tell Teigan and Eamon who the mother was, or b. swore them to secrecy if he did tell them. For all we know, Fiona herself (if she's still alive) is the only one who knows the truth. Although, she may not know what became of her child if Duncan didn't fill her in on her child's name/location. If she is, I can't imagine that she's to happy about her child (if it's Alistair) being damned by his blood into having exactly the life she didn't want for him. Pvpgirl 13:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Fanclub links There are a bunch of links to fanclubs at the bottom of the article. I don't really think they are appropriate. Should we delete them?--Selty 01:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe instead of the current section we make one for fan run websites. I don't see how letting others know about fansites is taking away from the integrity of the site. Any site with "adult content" is met with a warning right away and everything I saw was under cuts to prevent any sort of missconduct. If neccicary, I say a warning that wiki has no control over the content of these fansites and that users visit them at their own discresion should be supplied. --Emynii 01:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think links to fanclub is inappropriate. Wikipedia lets high profile user generated sites to link from articles. As long as the fanclubs "major" then I'm all for it. --Tierrie 01:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, then. I wasn't worried about the adult content, just of a whole lot of the same sites being linked. Never mind, then.--Selty 02:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::We'll put a warning that some of the sites may contain content of a sensitive nature. --Emynii 02:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Alistair has something against Dwarves? On my current play through, I'm playing a female dwarf noble. I so totally adore Alistair that I just can't help romancing him regardless of what I'm playing. Much to my dismay, this time after the 'tent' action, instead of confessing his love me, he simply said 'thank you'. (cry) All response options were the same, he had already given me a rose and was at 100 approval raiting. Is this just a thing against dwarfs, or did I jump the gun a bit? I have already recruited Wynne, Zevran, and Oghren, but haven't done the Ashes quest yet to save Eamon or the quest to see Goldanna (I so don't want to 'harden' him. Nooo must keep the goofy lovable Alistair!) Anyone else notice this on a dwarf, or have I not advanced in overall plot enough yet? Thanks! Pvpgirl 10:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I've always gotten the overly romantic Alistair, it's part of his charm), though admittedly I almost always romance Zevran. Have you given him his mother's Amulet yet? I usually never get down to tent business until I've gotten at least one of the major plot gifts for the companion I'm romancing and things work out really well. I don't know if the game keeps track of things like this prior to romance, but you know this already so sorry, I know that this is a major flirtation point for him as you're able to tell him you remembered because he's special to you. You'd best harden him though or Alistair will leave you if you support him for King. Unless you plan on supporting Anora. --MiyuEmi 11:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I've given him the amulet. I'm just really confused over the whole 'Thank you, I didn't know I could feel that way' vs the 'Did I tell you that I love you? I did, well it won't hurt you to hear it again'. Just wondering if it has something to do with being a dwarf or if I need to save Eamon before he'll 'love' me after visiting my tent. Pvpgirl 11:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Huh. I wonder if he does. Odd since all hints to his mother being a serving girl in the castle make it seem as though his own mother is an elf. Who knows. That would be a shame though. I usually romance him as a human noble, so I'll see if it's the same for me as for you now as an elven mage. I wonder if it's just an I know I can't marry you if I become king thing. Did he make his confession to you that's he's an heir? --MiyuEmi 11:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes, he has. When I played through as an elf (twice, once as a mage, once as a warrior) he still 'I love you' line after 'tenting' him. That's why I'm wondering if it's just dwarves he has something against? Pvpgirl 11:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) He will only tell you he loves you if you have visited his sister and he's in love when he finally goes to your tent. You have to have completed his personal quest for him and have a very high approval rating with him for Alistair to tell you he loves you. A good way to know if he will say it or not once you adjourn to his tent is to complete the scene with Goldanna. After he talks to you outside of her house, talk to him again. He will thank you for taking him to see his sister. If he tells you he loves you then, he'll tell you again after going to his tent. If he merely says that you are a true friend, he will say the bit about no one ever making him feel this way. I have played as a dwarf, and he did tell my character he loved her. Hope this helps. Lyricangell 19:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you all for the help. It was the fact that I hadn't taken him to see Goldanna yet that was holding him back. Grrr...darn not-sister sisters anyway! Pvpgirl 07:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Impossible outcome? "If Loghain is conscripted into the Grey Wardens, Alistair leaves Ferelden and becomes a wandering drunkard. (Unless of course you harden his personality during his personal quest, and then subsequently convince him and Anora to marry - in which case he will still choose to become King but will no longer directly support you in your efforts against the Blight.)" I spent a lot of time trying to get loghain to live and convince the two to marry, but it looks like alistair always leaves if loghain is spared. Has anyone gotten Anora and Alistair on the throne AND let loghain survive the landsmeet and if so how? -- 15:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Alistair's personality must be hardened by doing his personal quest(right after you exit Goldanna's house tell him that everyone is out for themselves). You must also convince Anora to marry him when you get to talk to her in Eamon's estate. Also make sure NOT to let him duel Loghain at the Landsmeet because he will kill him. BeerMage 21:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Confused "Maric sheltered the boy to hide his existence from Queen Rowan, Maric's wife, on the advice of his friend Loghain Mac Tir." This is impossible, as Maric didn't even meet Alistair's mother until after Rowan's death. Also, Cailan is alive before they met as well, so Alistair is definitely younger than him. This is all in "The Calling". I agree. This is the only part that has me not entirely sure that Fiona is Alistair's mother. Alistair's codex in the game says "Maric sheltered the boy to hide his existence from Queen Rowan, Maric's wife, on the advice of his friend Loghain Mac Tir." But in 'The Calling' Rowan was already dead, and had been for years, when Fiona gave birth to her son. I don't know if this was just a simple mistake or if there's a possible explanation I haven't thought of yet. Or if Alistair simply is not Fiona's son, though I really think he's supposed to be the son mentioned at the end of the book. Any one else have any thoughts? Lyricangell 19:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC)lyricangell *Word of God has it that the Codex can be wrong--it is what your character perceives to be true, not what is necessarily the fact. I'll also point out that Loghain relationship with Maric was strained at this point in time--he may have not told Loghain he sired a bastard with an elven Grey Warden mage. 19:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That is very true, perception is reality, or so the saying goes. But if this is the case, wouldn't that mean that Alistair is unaware of how old he really is? Surely he knows when the queen of Ferelden passed on, and if he thinks he was born before she died, but was really born after... Anyway the only other issue I have is that if Fiona is Alistair's mother, it would put Alistair in the age range of 15 to 18, give or take. I know that in the setting of this game, people are a lot younger when they take on 'adult' responsibilities, and I can see Alistair possibly being 18, but younger than that? I don't know. I honestly would have pegged him as being in his early to mid-twenties, myself... Regardless, thanks to whoever it was that responded so quickly! Lyricangell 19:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's doubtful that Alistair is meant to be any younger than mid-twenties, as you can tease him about still being a virgin "and you are how old?" and he replies something back about never having the opportunity between the chantry and the grey wardens. If he was 16 it would hardly be a joke that he had never had sex. If there is supposed to be 9 years between Cailin and Alistair I would say possibly 33 and 24, but not much younger. I think it's more likely that there is some discrepancy between the books and the game. It may be valuable for this wiki to differentiate between lore in the game and lore in the novels. Time4Tiddy 21:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Agreed, Tiddy! And I'm also with you on Alistair being around 24, that's exactly the general age I pictured him as... Lyricangell 05:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC)lyricangell I'm not so sure about that. Considering that the battle at River Dane took place right around Dragon year 0 (it had just been named) and Cailin had obviously not been born yet at that point in time, if Alistair is the child at the end of 'The Calling', that would put Cailin at 9 years old minimum (I say minimum because Cailin was already 9 at the begining of the book, most likely 10 when the child is born due to length of pregnancy) before he was born and the game starts Dragon year 30, that would put Alistair at most 20 years old. (I'm really tired right now and can't recall where I saw the time line placing the game at Dragon year 30, but will update/edit when I'm more awake and have found it again.) Pvpgirl 07:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm putting the age range where I am because the Orlesian empire was finally run out of Fereldon 30 years before the game. And the book 'The Calling' takes place 14 years after the Orlesians were beat. And Fiona's babe was born nearly a year after... Lyricangell 16:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) All those inconsistencies base on the assumption that Alistair is Fiona's child, and Maric was faithful to Rowan. Cailan is 26. If Alistair's mother was a distraction while Rowan was pregnant, he would be about a year younger than Cailan, and everything ingame would fit perfectly.-- 12:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) True. But that would mean that 1. Maric was a ... lamppost licker. And 2. that there was another brother out there somewhere with very similar circumstances to Alistair. (dead "human" mother, king father, raised away from everyone, Duncan knew about him.) On the one hand that would make this truely twisted and soap opra-y. On the other, yes it would clear up the dates/age confusion. I just think it's a little to coincidental for there to be a 3rd son of Maric. Pvpgirl 12:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, Fiona's child is 16 yars old now. The comments from female PC and Leliana on Alistair's experience in lamppost licking wouldn't make much sense if he actually were expected to be an inexperienced teenager.-- 12:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh,I don't know.Some people are naturally talented. ;) According to what are you basing Alistair's experience..or lack of..on him being over 16? Todays American standard? News for you, I know 16 year olds that already have children. Tidbit - Marriagable age for children in the Islam religion is 9 for girls, 15 for boys. Judaism - 12 for girls, 13 for boys. Scotland - 16 for both. And this is present day. I hesitate to wonder what age sex/marriages started happening in earlier centuries. Back to the point. Being 16 does not automatically make you innocent or a virgin. Also, if you are to believe Alistair, he's been in the Chantry's care for such a long time, and hasn't had the opportunity to lick many lampposts anyway. Pvpgirl 05:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Just because I've recently been checking this, I'll throw in that whilst 'The Calling' takes place 14 years after Maric et al went into the Deep Roads, it's 11 years after the Orlesians are finally beaten (these are both confirmed in the early chapters of Dragon Age: The Calling). Taking River Dane in 8:99 as the end of the occupation (I think 8:99 has been confirmed by David Gaider but don't have the ref, sorry), this puts the action of The Calling at around 9:10 Dragon, which gels with the ingame info that the Grey Wardens were allowed back into Ferelden by Maric 20 years ago (before the "present" day of around 9:30). This would make Fiona & Maric's son - whoever he is - 19/20-ish at the start of Dragon Age: Origins. Zoev 14:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) It's a bit beside the point, but how did lamp post licking emerge as a euphemism for oral sex? Alistair's line, "Have'' you ever licked a lamp post in winter?" refers to the fact that if you lick frozen metal your tongue will stick to it. It's not a sly way of asking the female Warden if she's a virgin. Alfaerin 15:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I think that sometimes its the way something that is said that makes it a euphemism rather than the words themselves. That scene had me laughing so hard. Quietscribe 15:12, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt Alistair meant it that way. He knew very well the female Warden was trying to talk about sex and so he deflected the question with humor to hide his nervousness. As he says, he's never before had the "pleasure." Alfaerin 14:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Speculating on Alistair's Parents I've had to remove speculation on Alistair's mother a couple of time so I want to make it clear why. If you wanted to argue that Fiona is Alistair's mother you could make a compelling case, however you could not prove it. There is no hard evidence and the developers have been deliberately vague. I too think that it is likely, but it is speculation. So, until there is a definitive answer it does not belong on the page. Loleil 08:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Agree there's no place for speculation, but I've just spotted another edit putting in the claim that Fiona is Alistair's mother. Perhaps it's worth at least noting that Fiona and Maric do have a son on this page, and that it's not impossible that it's Alistair. May stop edits from folk who don't realise that this has already been done to death? I've made some changes to the edit I noticed making the over-bold claim that Dragon Age: The Calling says Fiona ''is Alistair's mother but have left some info in. Please revert away if you think even this is too much. --Zoev 19:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually like the edit you've made Zoev, positioning it as a viable alternate theory rather than THE TRUTH seems to the best way to go as the other alternatives at this point seem to be waging a never ending revert war or locking the page, which would be a shame. Loleil 23:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, but I already think I may have been wrong! I notice that someone has now added the text "Fiona being his mother would also explain Alistair's fascination with magic, his mother being a mage." to what I'd put in. Now in my view, whilst it might make his fascination with magic poignant, it's hard to see how it could explain it. I've left the text as I don't want to get embroiled in that revert war you mentioned, but I now suspect that having even a snippet of text on this subject will just natrally lead people to speculate further. I formally throw in the towel on this one and leave it to the admin experts! --Zoev 12:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Alasdair marriage non-hardened I was wondering if anyone else other than myself has had problems getting married to Anora when not hardened on the PS3. I tried as many ways I could think of to get him to marry Anora. He agreed to it before we went to the Landsmeet, but when there they refused consistantly. He was very 'NO' to letting Logain live, and his attitude meant that Anora refused to marry someone as pig-headed and childish as him in his attitude, perhaps because it reminded her too much of her previous husband, or because she feared she would not be able to control his decisions as much as she had the last husband. But yeah, I was unable to get them to agree no matter what I did. If I went with Alistair's decision to kill Logain, even if I did it myself, they refuse to marry. How did others get them to marry if Alasdair is unhardened? I had a full coercion rating. --Quietscribe 00:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe it's possible to have them marry if Alistair isn't hardened. Alfaerin 14:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :On the PC version (with patch 1.02) I had no trouble in making Anora and Alistair marry. It might be the patches, the Coercion skill, or who strikes the blow that determines the outcome (I also don't really know what's the difference between hardened and unhardened - so I might be missing something). --silverstrike 15:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : : "Hardening" characters changes their responses to certain events, and is done during their personal quests by selecting a particular conversation choice afterwards. In general, it makes the character's morals more flexible and pragmatic. Whether Alistair is hardened or not plays a large role in how he'll react in the Landsmeet. Alfaerin 16:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :: You can't suggest letting Loghain live. And it needs to be you who slices off his head. Then Alistair will agree to letting Anora marry him--oh, and I think you need to suggest the marriage beforehand to Anora and have Alistair agree. 19:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I had no problems getting him to marry Anora, unhardened on the PS3. As stated above, don't even consider letting Loghain live and make sure you bring up the idea to them both beforehand. Don't let Alistair give the killing blow, or she will decline. Be warned, if you are in a romance with Alistair, he will break it off with you after the Landsmeet.Pvpgirl 13:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) IS THERE A PATCH/CODE THAT MAKES ALISTAIR "HARDENED"? Unfortunatelly I was playing "DAO" without reading this forum and here I am (in trouble:)) Could You tell me if there is a possibility to make Alistair "hardened" long after endig his personal quest? I mean to go back to his personal quest, change my choices but NOT loose all the game progress I've made since then. A cheat o code perhaps?